Yi Cheng Hyoudou (High School DxD: Cycling)
| Romaji = Hyoudou Yi Cheng | Race = Devil | Nicknames = Monster of Hyoudou | Hair Color = Black | Eye Color = Gray | Equipment = Bow Other | Relatives = Issei Hyoudou (Ancestor) | Affiliations = Hyoudou Clan (General) | Status = Alive | Ranking = Super Devil}} Yi Cheng Hyouodu, also known as Monster of Hyoudou, is one of the main characters of High School DxD: Cycling, alongside Giichi Asmodeus and others. He is the General of the Hyoudou Clan, and has been nominated as a candidate for the next Head of the clan. Appearance His body is a quite muscular and high male figure, of someone in his mid-twenties, unbelievably beautiful. He has a short, slightly curly, beautiful black hair. His eyes are of an unusual gray color, slanted in a manner much like a fox as if hiding his being. Atop all of that, his clothes are as fancy as they get. Another thing to note is, he has a mysterious vibe around him, and it is possible to understand, only from looking at him, right away, that he is a smart man. Personality Yi Cheng is a stoic genius. He jokes around at times, but he doesn't drag on with his jabs at other people. Despite being stoic most of the time, he can sometimes express all sorts of expressions. He often smiles or gets angry for apparently no reason. He prioritizes his time as Giichi's right-hand man, presumably because of his loyalty to him. Although he is a man of honesty, his consideration and loyalty to Giichi can seemingly get the better of his honesty at times. Earnest as he is, he still makes mistakes from time to time. When Giichi sees his mistakes and comments about them, he immediately apologizes and feels skyrocketing responsibility and shame for his actions. He is very modest and because of that often belittles his contribution to certain things. In his belittling of his contribution to some things, he seems to be feeling ashamed of 'being useless', according to him. He reports to Giichi on a daily basis and as seen in chapter 3, Yi Cheng sometimes forgets to mention certain things in other daily reports until his monthly report. He immediately apologizes to Giichi about it and feels overly bad about it. History It has been mentioned that his Samaelian Arrows were made from things he gathered during the Great Break. Story First Story Arc: The Introduction Arc Chapter 3: The Aftermath TBA Chapter 4: A Vampire and a Dragon TBA Chapter 5: Hyoudou Clan's Meeting TBA Chapter 6: A Significant Encounter TBA Powers & Abilities Super Stats: Although Yi Cheng didn't fully demonstrate his basic stats, they are all unfathomable. His speed, strength, durability, stamina, and other basic capabilities are all ridiculously potent, so much so that he could be a Super Devil through that alone. High Intellect: While he hasn't shown his genuis in all of its glory, Yi Cheng was taught by Kurenai Himejima and is considered his successor, in some sense. Master Tactician, Strategist and Planner: While he hasn't shown his capability of planning, Yi Cheng is the General of the Hyoudou Clan and is nominated for the next Head of the Hyoudou Clan. He is working from the shadows many times. Combat Expert: Whether it's close-range, mid-range or long-range, Yi Cheng has learned and mastered all sorts of things. Though, so far, Yi Cheng has only displayed his specialty - mid-range. Despite being extremely potent at almost all, if not all, kinds of and arts of fighting, Yi Cheng does have one area of excellence, which is mid-range. Proficient Inventor: Inventing things may be a relatively weak area for Yi Cheng, but he still is rather knowledgable in it. Yi Cheng learned the subject directly from Kurenai Himejima, eventually using his teachings for something unknown and thereupon seldom ever even mentioning it, in spite of his former enthusiasm. Even though Albert is the Technological Advisor and Research Department Manager, it's a position that has been offered to Yi Cheng many times; however, he declined because it takes too much of his free time that, according to him, he needs to, and dedicates, to Giichi, as his right-hand man Leadership: His exact potential at leadership is undetermined but Yi Cheng has affinity to it, as demonstrated by Giichi nominating him for the next Head of the Hyoudou Clan. Quotes * (To Unheil): "You see, this arrow right here, my special arrow, is a special arrow, which has a special poison on its tip. Specifically speaking, that poison is Trihexa's blood—ah, no, no, no, I mean, Samael's blood. …Although, unfortunately, this is only artificial. I called these arrows as the following: Samaelian Arrows, fittingly to what they do." (Chapter 4: A Vampire and a Dragon) Trivia * Yi Cheng's name is written with the kanji for "One" and "Truth", the same Kanji as Issei Hyoudou's name; however, Yi Cheng's name is with the Chinese reading of it. * His appearance is based off of "Mikazuki Munechika" from "Katsugeki/Touken Ranbu". Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:High School DxD: Cycling